juno_fleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission: Fall of the Titan
Fall of the Titan is a Mission on the Juno Fleet Anchorage that lasted from July 7th 2014 to Jan 9th 2015 (Originally set to end Aug 30th 2014) during which The Machiavellian takes over Anchorage, provokes the Undine into attacking, and attempts to escape with choice pickings of Anchorage's top-secret computer core. During this mission Alexander DeScott was killed in the line of duty when the USS Arkangael crashed into an L-class planet after he killed The Machiavellian† This was a crossover mission which included active sites USS Enterprise and USS Diablos as well as several NPC ships and crewmen. Original Summary Something is rotting in the heart of Juno Fleet; the Admiral is still not himself, officers have been killed in the line of duty, and a sudden breach of the firewalls that protect the Anchorage's data have left the complex and most of Juno Fleet without subspace communication. Admiral DeScott's mind has been overtaken by the Machiavellian, a twisted aspect of his own personality that is determined to bring the federation crashing down... And the list of people who can stop him is dwindling quickly. Synopsis This mission begins after Admiral DeScott returns to duty slightly changed. This change is an aspect of his mind represented by the Machiavellian personality (Considering Admiral DeScott traditional appears to have a Psychopathic personality, the difference isn't too extreme at first) which slowly draws the attention of other members of the fleet. DeScott slowly isolates himself from his friends, spending a lot of time in a closed off lab deep within Anchorage Medical, where The Machiavellian has been working on 'perfecting' Syots Desoral's† cloning research to free him from Admiral DeScott's body by experimenting on Captain Jason Morris†. Meanwhile, the Enterprise under Samuel DeScott departs to test her new Subspace Jump Drive, which is successful. However The Machiavellian sabotaged the ship's computer to drop into training mode the moment it detected the Positronic communications relay at Anchorage went down. When The Machiavellian completed his research he made a new body and transmitted himself as the conscious mind of the clone, allowing Alex to retake control of his body. Confronted by Commodore Holden, the Machiavellian started his plan to destroy Anchorage and escape with his information by killing Admiral DeScott and blowing up the lab with Holden in it. He failed to kill both officers, Holden surviving the explosion and the disintegration weapon failing to kill DeScott, simply phase-shifting him out of sync with normal space. When the Positronic Communications Relay overheated and exploded, several things happened at once; PASCAL, who was corrupted by the influence of the Machiavellian, used Prime's core to open a Subspace Fissure into Fluidic Space, which alerted the Undine immediately. Their reaction was as expected and very hostile, dealing massive damage to the Juno Fleet Defensive force stationed at Anchorage. At the same time, Anchorage Prime's subspace anchors deactivated, setting the large starbase on a collision course with the Anchor Star. Detecting this, the Diablos and the Enterprise rushed to Anchorage; Diablos at maximum warp, Enterprise activating her SJD despite an armed Borg incursion and issues with Hirogen hunters. The Diablos arrived first and was nearly destroyed by an Undine 'Planet Buster' attack but the Enterprise arrived seconds before directly in front of the Diablos. Her bioreactive armor survived the impact, and the two flagships of Juno Fleet engaged the Undine. Sam, knowing the Enterprise shouldn't have been able to jump into Anchorage space due to Prime's Anchors, realized that the anchors were offline. Quickly formulated two plans to counteract the threats facing his crew, after informing Captain Waters of the plan to close the fissure, he transported to a weapons depot and used his situational authority as senior officer to order Admiral Neral to report to him there. During this time Admiral Neniphim was abducted and tortured by the Undine, then recovered, but was left with damaging psychological side effects of the abuse* After rescuing DeScott and Holden from the ruins of the Machiavellians lab on Medical, Admiral Neral transported to the weapons depots to meet with Sam who explain what he discovered about Anchorage to her while he quickly constructed a specialized torpedo to destroy the station. He explained that if the station hit the star the resulting shockwave would destroy all life in the surrounding systems and destabilize subspace for hundreds of lightyears, making it impossible to rescue any survivors, and if the anchors were not reengaged that the Diablos would need to destroy Anchorage Prime with all her crew. He also requested Neral give the order herself, rather than leave it to Waters. While Sam returned to Enterpriser to seal the Fissure with the help of the Diablos' Graviton torpedoes, Neral and Holden transported to Anchorage Prime to reengage the anchors. Admiral DeScott beamed to the Arkangael and began fighting his way to the bridge to stop the Machiavellian from escaping. He reached the bridge and began fighting with the Machiavellian, but was mortally wounded in the fight. He succeeded in incinerating his foe, but the Arkangael began falling into one of Anchorage's planets atmospheres. The Enterprise, Diablos, and several other ships used tractor beams to slow the fall of Anchorage Prime, and a restored PASCAL assisted Neral and Holden in restoring the anchors. With the station stabilized, the fleet turned its attention to the Arkangael, which impacted on the planet and exploded, killing all aboard. Aftermath With the death of DeScott and the incapacitation of Neniphim, Admiral Neral assumed command of Juno Fleet. At a council hearing shortly afterwards, DeScott was posthumously awarded his 3rd United Federation of Planets Pip and promoted to Fleet Admiral for his sacrifice, and Neral was promoted to Admiral and formally given command of Juno Fleet with a very direct threat from Councilman Arkantas Valarian; "The next time the Council has to get involved with Juno Fleet will be its end." Also in the aftermath it is revealed that President Jacob Wolf wasn't killed in the assassination attempt in the mission Intermission but was kept alive due to a project known as "Lazarus" though the effects of the project plus Wolf's extreme age led to him dying during the hearings, his last communication was with Councilman Valarian where he defended Juno Fleet and explained that he 'made arrangements' for it. In his last will he issued a final order; that one last time, Juno Fleet and its members would be granted amnesty for their actions. At his death, Vice President Akri Hysuda became the new President of the United Federation of Planets. General Information This mission included several major arcs and many character departures. The biggest arc was the main arc, End of an Era, which had 6 parts and connected the Enterprise and Diablos into the Anchorage story. Another major arc was Death of a Marine in which Dakota Montana† was murdered by The Machiavellian. Deaths and Departures * Jason Morris After choosing to leave the fleet, Jason Morris's fate is unknown after the Events of "Fall of the Titan" * Jeremy Agorne Due to his injuries, Col Agorne retired from Juno Fleet, he served on the Enterprise as Marine CO * Alexander DeScott† Killed when his starship impacted a planet and exploded. He was CinC of Juno Fleet, Posthumously awarded UFP Pip (3rd one) and promoted to Fleet Admiral *Dakota Montana† Killed by DeScott/Machiavellian, given citation for courage posthumously *Jacob Wolf† Fatally injured during Mission: Intermission, President Wolf died during the council hearing at the end of Fall of the Titan * The Machiavellian† Killed by Alexander DeScott during the post Seraphim Falls *Michael Neniphim Tortured by Undine, retired from Juno Fleet for Mental rehabilitation Destroyed ships Only one known ship was destroyed in Fall of the Titan and that was the USS Arkangael Behind the Scenes * The name Fall of the Titan was chosen because this mission represents the fall of Alexander DeScott, who is actually the oldest active Juno Fleet character, having been formed at the founding of the fleet. * This mission culminated on Juno Fleet's 10th Birthday * Fall of the Titan also represents the death of Jacob Wolf, who has been President of the Federation for many years, and the destruction of the Arkangael, DeScott's personal ship and a 'titan' of the fleet due to its longevity. --AlexDeScott (talk) 16:56, January 8, 2015 (UTC) Note - Characters with at † symbol are officially declared dead according to Juno Fleet Canon.